Remember Me
by Mona Kleine
Summary: Kurapika had a recurrent bizarre dream ever since he left his clan. Meanwhile the Nostrades took some new recruits into their mansion. Who are they?
1. Yume

**Disclaimer:** The story, characters and concepts all belong to Togashi-sensei

* * *

**Chapter 1: Yume*  
**

Kurapika wandered down a pathway made up by pine trees. The ground was think and moist. As he pushed aside the last moss-green ferns, a sight instantly caught him dazed in awe. There laid a beautiful meadow resting under the eternal blue sky. He strolled on the sun-tinted grasses, layer after layer. Millions of red poppies, buttercups, lilies of the valley and blue gentians were dancing to the wind.

Gentle. So gentle..

Its melody…

The sound of the meadow wind?

Wrong.

Someone is singing.

He frowned and let his curiosity led the way. Each step he took, the wildflowers got denser. When the singing came in apparent, he was walking on an infinite flower bed with no hint of grass.

He caught the sight of a little girl in violet dress collecting flowers and singing merrily.

Gradually, he stopped at his feet, astounded at the sight. The sun cast its honey-golden light upon her lovely flowing curls, making them shine endlessly. He could hear it clearly… Her song…

_Over the hills_

_Across the oceans_

_I'm praying for my dearests _

_Thousands of blessings_

_For eternity._

A vague rustle sound caught the girl's attention. She looked up and met a pair of icy blue eyes. Her face quickly brightened.

"Kurapika nii-san!"

The teenager before her showed a puzzled look.

"Who are you, little miss?"

He waited for an answer but she only walked up to him and held out her tiny hands with a bunch of wildflowers.

"These… for you."

She smiled and gracefully ran off. Her tiny figure faded into a shade of purple at the other end of the meadow.

"Hey..Wait?"

He took a small step, unsure whether he should follow her.

"Kurapika."

A stumpy male voice uttered his name from behind, sending him a slight shiver. He spun around and immediately distrusted his own eyes.

"P…Pairo?"

There stood his childhood best friend.

He stared at the wildflowers in Kurapika's hand and meaningfully drifted his eyes towards the meadow frontier.

"So you've met her?"

"Who is she?"

No answer.

The childhood friend casually glanced up to the sapphire sky, narowed his eyes in a vague realization and gradually shifted his gaze back at Kurapika.

Then he swiftly headed back to the direction where he had initially come from.

Kurapika froze at his feet. A strong wind swept across the meadow. Wildflowers turned into dozens and dozens of multi-colored petals. Vast by vast, they rushed up to the air.

Higher.

And higher.

...

* * *

He sat up in bed with a quiet heave. Cat-like sharp eyes stared at the semi-transparent curtains flipping upon the bright windows. Running his fingers through the sandy blond fringe, he wiped off a thin layer of sweats. The sound of a wall clock ticking became clearer.

8 a.m. He's got fifteen minutes.

Shutting the lavatory door behind, Kurapika returned to his minimalist bedroom.

The blond took off a damp towel wrapping around his lean and sinewy waist. He pulled out a blue-golden tribal suit from his half-empty closet and began the daily ritual of tying several complicated bows.

For an 19 years old, he inherited a rather petite figure. Despite having beautiful and refined features like a living statue, his face drew _ effeminate_. And if it wasn't enough, his skin was also a pale shade of ivory.

God knows such a frail outer shell was perfectly deceptive.

Kurutans of his kind possess incredible strengths and physical potentials in their humble-built bodies. They were a race with too many mysterious traits. Their quiet habitat, their erudition and their conditional scarlet eyes... Being the last descendant alive might have doubted anyone. Were those traits a curse rather than a gift?

Kurapika had no time to doubt. He survived just to fulfill _one purpose_ and it doesn't matter how.

He tightened the chains around his right hand, feeling the cold sensation that he had grown enured to for the last 13 months. A crease briefly shown on the young bodyguard's forehead. It's been a while he did not dream about Pairo

He picked up his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

**"Senritsu... Yes. 3 pm... Make sure everything is ready"**


	2. The heir

A/N: Yes. Crystalia's a fancy name but I just thought it might suit the Nostrade's taste of living.

Half of the story will take place here in the Nostrade head-quarter.

And here comes 2 OCs. A littlle too much? hehe. Hope you like 'em, or else leave me some ...*cough* reviews

**Chapter 2: The heir**

_You're ready to sell your soul and lose your dignity?- Leorio Paladiknight_

* * *

_**08:00 a.m: Crystalia City (The West harbor):**_

April's departing.

Along with the arrival of early summer, morning in the harbor would be compared to the beauty of a blossoming girl in her full glory.

The first rays of golden sun freshly seeped across the soft violet sky of Crystalia. The entire city awakened in the tender wetness of morning dew with a faint frosty breeze rushing from the great sea, reminding them of the soon departing night.

The freshness was ever so brilliant that it would even soothe the weariest souls.

A man in his early 20s leisurely strolled down the misty port. His moss color hair perfectly framed his handsome features; tall silhouette drew a faint shadow on the path he walked. His sterling mauve eyes fixed on the sight of the teenage girl a few steps before him.

She walked back facing him, unruly wavy hair cascaded over her sleeveless white crop-top and reached her peeping waist. Raven locks danced wildly to the harbor wind, casting a few frosty dewdrops down a pair of jeans that tightly hugged her rounded bottom and toned thighs. She firmly set her eyes on the beautiful harbor they've just arrived, slightly shivered at the frosty sea breeze.

"Let's see…We have to take the next train from this port to Crystalia's mainland…" She said without turning back to him. "Then once we reached the East woods, we're on our own to find directions I guess…" She added thoughtfully, scanning the city maps in her hands.

The man closed his distance to her, pulling a sweater onto her shoulders with a tender smile.

"My dear Mia, you mustn't take your health lightly." He held her shoulders and faced her sideways; deep mauve color orbs met her big chestnut brown ones. The girl tensed; a slight blush crossed her cheeks. With him bending his head, his voice was so close to her ear.

"Allow me to provide you with warmth…" He added. The previous tenderness in his smile turned into shining mischief. Mia's eyes alarmingly darted to the hands on her shoulders and her blushes deepened a few shades. One of it was travelling all the way down her waist and tugging dangerously… lower.

_Smack!_

"Ow!... Mia… What was that for?!" He cupped his throbbing head, pouting shamelessly.

"Like you don't deserve that, _Mr. Innocent?_" She rolled her eyes, wiping some imaginary dust off her hands and promptly got ahead, leaving her friend with hands over his head.

"I should have known… it isn't the job we are taking but going together with you is far more…dangerous for me-" She fumed "- andwhatthehell... Ryu!"

She turned back and caught the sight of Ryu talking to a couple of women passing by, standing way too close for comfort. Strangely, the women were only blushing and giggling without realizing the total invasion of personal space. W_hat's the problem with those ladies?_

Right. Not everyone is immune to Ryu's lecherous charms like her, isn't it?

Or is she?

Mia shook the thoughts away as she strode to the chatting group. Like she had done a million times in years of befriending Ryu, she calmly approached them with a smile plastered across her face. Nice and friendly one. Or so she said.

"Ryu-kun. Hi ladies!" She smiled. _Yes, smile!_ "I beg your pardon. We have a train to catch. So maybe until next time!"

"Ah, ofcourse!" The women chipped disappointingly

Mia promptly dragged the pervert of a friend away. Literally! Because she was pulling Ryu's collar while the said friend waving goodbye at the ladies. She heard them calling from behind "Bye, Ryu-san!" With that, a lot of giggles were exchanged.

Mia sighed and released her grasp on Ryu after they are out of sight. "When you decided to stop chasing after anything with a skirt, tell me about it!"

"When you admit your jealousy to me, my dear" Ryu grinned and he earned himself a hard glare from his companion.

"I'm not jealous!" Mia kicked his knees. For some reasons, her attack came out harder than necessary.

"Ahh!... How endearing you are when you're angry!" He teased, smooth as ever.

She rolled her eyes the umpteenth time "You know that doesn't work on me, don't you? Now keep moving. We might be late!"

"You made my heart bleed, dear Mia!" He faked a hurt look.

"Prepare to get your heart bleed for the rest of your life" She winked. "For I never fall for silly antics"

Her tone was light-hearted. It's a friendly putdown but oddly he lost his playful grin. It confused Mia for a second. His expression seems to hold another emotion that she's unfamiliar with.

She was about to regret her words but Ryu seemed quick to regain his composure "It's alright. I know Mia-chan will mend my broken heart every now and then…" And he shamelessly pulled her into an embrace.

She closed her eyes and sighed into his chest. "I beg to differ."

_Whack!_

"Owch!" This time he found himself holding his cheek.

"GET YOUR ASS MOVING ALREADY!"

Somewhere in the harbor, birds flew frantically at a sudden outburst.

* * *

**Crystalia City (Main land), The Nostrades Mansion:**

It's one of those days that Kurapika had a severe headache which he doubted even the combined force of his holy chain healing and Senritsu's calming nen flute could do him no good. To make the matter worse, it now recurs on a weekly basic.

"Young boss, Lady Neon requested for your company…" Linssen reported. A hint of "empathy" crossed his face. "In the garden, with her body part collector guests."

"Tell her…" The blonde massaged his throbbing temple. "I'm unavailable."

"Yes, sir" Linssen promptly left, trying to conceal an amused smirk but it turned out unsuccessful by the way his boss raised an eye brow at him.

Out of habit, Kurapika turned to the short woman who seemed to be fully occupied with piles of paperwork at the desk next to his; except, he knew she wasn't concentrating and all as the corner of her mouth slightly rose into a ghost of a smile.

Since when did everyone get the humor at his expense?

If anything, the woman didn't miss his unsettled gaze either. She dropped her one eye glass, meeting his eyes with her trademark soothing smile, rabbit teeth sticking out of her lips but strangely she managed to look endearing. "Take it easy, boss. You know she meant well"

"Senritsu, please." He sighed. "Not _you_ calling me that, too!"

"Sorry Kurapika…" She leaned back a little; her smile vanished and the air around her became serious. "But that's what you are to us now."

With that, the music hunter left her desk and gracefully walked by the windows. In what seems like a whisper she added "You made the choice yourself"

His gaze hardened at her words. It's disappointingly right, on so many levels. He accepted Light Nostrade's offer knowing exactly what comes with it.

_You are ready to sell your soul and lose your dignity? "_That person's"words from years ago when he first became a hunter and officially entered his quest of retrieving his clan's eyes briefly rang through his mind.

Senritsu turned to face him. Knowing he probably misinterpreted her words, she reassuringly softened her gaze like a mother to her child. "Just don't push yourself too hard, alright?"

And as usual, his headache receded a little.

A knock came at his office door

"Come in!" He commanded

"Sir, they have all arrived." Informed, Linssen.


	3. Manor in the deep forest

**Chapter 3: Manor in the deep forest**

_"Party of necrophiliacs?"- Basho_

* * *

"How many?" She narrowed her eyes through her raven straight bangs searching their surroundings as if to find the answer herself.

"Enough" He reply dryly. "- to keep us busy."

Whoever following them since they entered the East woods didn't even bother using In to hide their presences.

A dare!

One...two... He could feel it. His mauve irises darted to the woods and to the girl beside him. A quick silent exchange. She moved close to him.

Three...The woods surrounding them gave a vague rustle.

The girl spun around just in time to block whatever that was throwing at them. A double-edged blade grew out of her left wrist shielding her from a massive sword clashing with her own. She took a quick assessment on her attacker. It was vaguely a person, covered with thick cloak and only showing muscular hands. "It" didn't wait any longer to add tremendous strength into "its" gigantic weapon. The attack forced her back a few steps. She stared at "it" defiantly. With a swift movement of her wrist, her blade doubled back and sent her opponent flying into the woods.

_Too easy to be true_. She silently speculated.

She re-materialized her blade, her right arm extended into a defensive stance, ready to greet a nasty come back. Surprisingly it never happened. Now that's awfully suspicious!_  
_

A thunderous explosion pulled the girl out of her trance. Something or rather someone emerged from the ground where her friend was positioning.

"Ryu-kun!" She called out to him, using her palm to block the masses of flying dirt and soil.

"Fine here." Came his reply.

Despite the hazy sight of dirt and soil, she immediately noted that his attacker looked exactly like hers but it wasn't the same. "This thing" used a different weapon: a whip. After a few rounds of attacks, however, "it" suddenly vanished from their sight.

"Again?" She thought out loud.

A sudden realization hit them. Ryu was the first to react.

"Mia!" His voice came out alarming.

It was too late. A silhouette fell out of the sky landing a long axe on his companion. She barely made it on time to block the attack and avoid being butchered. However the impact of the attack successfully burried her a whole feet into the ground.

Within a mere second, Ryu appeared right behind her opponent. He ripped off its heavy cloak and touched "its" exposed head. "It" promptly went immobilized. From the look alone, "it" was a guy. A bald punk around Mia's age. She wasted no time, landing a hard kick across baldie's face, sending him back into the woods a second time. Ryu gracefully moved aside, making way for the flying kid.

...

Meanwhile in the Nostrade bodyguards' meeting room.

"What do you think?" Senritsu started, her eyes fixed on themonitor playing a fighting scene.

"The man seems to be a decent strategist" Answered a muscular man with mustaches." He's definitely a manipulator. Control people by direct contacts? Just my guess..." With some thought, he added. "And the black-haired girl has quick reflexes"

"Agreed with your evaluation, Basho" Said, Linssen. "But she seems to be the type acting on impulse to me... Too reckless of a fighter!"

"Not that severe..." Senritsu said "She'd rather be on the courageous side to me..."

"Fiercely brave. An enhancer,yes?" A tall and slender woman with short violet hair inquired, blowing clouds out of her cigarette.

"You may wanna say that's an emitter's technique." Another voice from the room entrance caught their attention.

They all turned to the blonde in black suit approaching them.

"Young boss" They regarded him.

"Linssen, Basho, you two show the newcomers to our mansion" He ordered.

"Shigemi" He regarded the violet haired woman. "Would Hajime need a check-up?""

"Hmm, his dumbass is perfectly fine, boss". Shigemi scoffed, putting her cigarette out on her palm. "But I'll see what I can do"

The three bodyguards promptly left their conference room.

* * *

Somewhere in the most secluded part of Crystalia's East woods lied an ensemble of mansions with elegant, castle-like exteriors. The impressive sight of it was so wisely and unimaginably concealed by the blend of greens, red and yellow maple trees. It exists like a part of the wild scenery, as if it belonged there, deep in the most untouched temperate forest of the world.

"Exquisite, isnt it?" The skinny Chinese man said, taking in the sight. His eyes showed such a pride that no one thought a timid man like him could have. "Being able to find the Nostrades estate already proved you two aren't normal folks!"

"Unfortunately, I'm not in the mood for exquisite thing." Mia muttered to herself but still enough for Ryu who was walking beside her to catch it. "I'm desperate for a bath. We've been traveling for 4 days non-stop." And she gave her friend a wry smile which he replied with a twinkling grin. "I can assure you. You'd still manage to smell wonderful even you're not washed for days. Want proofs?" He whispered.

"Don't tempt me to do something bad to you" She scrunched her nose. "Right here. Right now."

"Sometimes you're such a seductress yourself!"

"What?" She screeched, realizing what she might have accidentally implied. "I didn't mean... _that_ kind of thing!"

A chuckle from the moustached man behind them, who intially introduced himself as Basho, effectively shut her up.

As they entered the Nostrades estate, Mia and Ryu were led through a large precinct which, by their guess, was actually the garden. Somewhere between the walk, one of the two muttered something about the Nostrades and their overweening display of wealth. The other one couldn't agree more, saying it was plainly flamboyant. They were also given that the family estate comprises of 3 houses connecting each other: one for the servants, the main one for the Nostrades themselves and the bodyguards (considering the natures of their jobs) and another one for the remaining soldiers. Other than that, it has a separate building to hold important events and conferences.

Since they're expected by the boss, the two newly hired were to be taken to the main mansion. As they crossed the garden, they heard a lot of chatters and occasional laughs. A group of people, all of them well-dressed, were dining in the open. One of them was this vibrant pink hair girl with cutesy accessories chirping merrily and the rest just listened to her story. Here and there, servants were standing by and serving them drinks.

"Party of necrophiliacs?" moustached Basho snorted, earning a chuckle from skinnyLinssen.

"Make a wild guess which one of those is your new boss?" Basho winked at Mia.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the loooooooong time to scratch some chapter out of my rusty brain.

I was too eager to post this chapter that spellings and grammar still haven't been fixed yet. But I promise I will soon.

Thanks Yukimura Ai, Nispedana for supporting!


End file.
